The 304
by Altair's
Summary: diawali dari gossip, taruhan, dan berakhir dengan... TERDAMPARRR!


**~GREETINGS~**

Hi! Hi! Gue veGAara, si pengelana fandom (najreng bgt julukannya… -_-). Yah dan inilah karya original saya. Nama-nama yang jadi tokoh utama diambil dari nama-nama temen les gue semua… ini cerita amat mengada-ada, jadi maklumin aja kalo misalnya gak masuk akal! Oke, just enjoy the show and review it! Tengkiu!!!

The 304

**CHAPTER 1: Because Of The Gossiping Boy**

"Katanya ruangan 304 angker…Ada kuntilanaknya gitu! Katanya di sana tuh ruangannya 'ada apa-apanya'! Di guna-guna!", Theo ngegosip. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat sebuah bimbingan pengajaran bahasa inggris (bahasa gaulnya: tempat les). Mereka berdiam di sebuah kelas di lantai 2, menikmati jajanan mereka.

"Iya apaaaaaa??? Lu nyebar fitnah aja dah…", Ega menanggapi gossip itu, yang kebenarannya masih amat sangat diragukan. Ia masih sibuk sama komik Doraemon yang dia pinjem dari Iman, cowok yang sekarang duduk anteng (inget ya… anteng. Gak pake ditambah 'g' di depannya…) sambil maen sudoku di sebelahnya.

"Ih… Beneran kali! Terus kamar mandi di lantai 3 juga ada setannya. Katanya, ada cewek yang lagi mau pipis di situ, terus pas dia nengok ke kloset, ada tuyulnya lagi duduk di lantai kamar mandi!", lanjut Theo mengungkapkan segala fakta-fakta yang ia dapatkan.

"Gak mungkin kali, te…", timpal sang satu-satunya bishonen yang emang lagi asik-asiknya maen sudoku (well… Apa serunya sih maen sudoku???) sambil dengerin lagu dari Mp3 putih yang warnanya udah butek. Mukanya Iman tampak amat sangat serius dan keliatan banget kalo dia lagi mikir sangat keras.

"Coba aja ntar setelah pulang kita tunggu di klas 304 ato kamar mandi di lantai 3.", tantang Fikrie yang emang paling tengil di kumpulan itu.

"Gak ah. Hari ini gue ama Aji mau maen futsal.", tolak Albi yang emang Bolamania (ato futsalmania?) banget ama Aji, udah kayak 2 sejoli. Mereka saking deketnya suka dikatain hombreng sama temen-temen lainnya.

"Iya… Kan gue udah lama banget gak maen futsal.", si Aji juga menguatkan alasan Albi.

"Tapi… Bener juga sih… Ayo ajalah kalo gue…", Ega merespon ajakan Fikrie buat uji nyali itu. "lagian gue kan dijemput masih lama banget."

"Nih, kalo misalnya pas kita tungguin disana dan gak ada apa-apa, Theo kita abisin sama-sama!!!", Fikrie menambahkan ide gila itu jadi makin gila.

Theo jadi was-was gara-gara idenya Fikrie, "ah, gitu ah… gak mau gueeeee…"

"Theo kita apain ya enaknya???", Ega berfikir untuk membuat terobosan-terobosan yang cocok buat menghukum Theo yang tukang gossip itu.

"Gimana kalo traktir kita di _Oh La La!_ sepuasnya?", usul Iman yang sekarang sudah menutup buku kumpulan sudokunya dan nimbrung di pembicaraan gak jelas ini.

"Traktir nasi padang aja! Kenyang tuh!", Fikrie lebih parah lagi.

"Ah elah, gitu kan…", Theo mukanya makin memelas, membayangkan tabungannya ludes buat makan-makan di _Oh La La!_ atau di rumah makan padang yang harganya selangit banget.

"Traktir nonton di _Blitz_ aja!", sorak Albi dan Aji berbarengan, ikutan nimbrung.

"Halah, lu gak ikut aja! Gak usah lu berdua! Pacaran aja sonoh di lapangan futsal, yang mesra!", Ega mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kearah Albi dan Aji. Fikrie dan Iman ngakak, sedangkan 2 sejoli itu langsung manyun seketika. "Tapi boleh juga tuh, traktir nonton. Sekalian abis nonton kita makan malem di traktir Theo lagi…"

Theo makin lemes ngedengerin Ega yang minta traktirnya berkali-kali lipat. "yaelah banyak banget sih…"

"Iya tuh… Bener juga! Lumayan kan lagi ada film bagus di _Blitz_. Abis itu kita makan di _Burger and Grill_…", Iman menyetujui.

"Baiklah! Sudah di putuskan! Theo, lu bakal traktir kita makan malem dan nonton di _Blitz Megaplex _kalo omongan lo gak bener!", Fikrie berkata lantang sambil menunjuk kearah Theo.

"**NUUOOOOOOOOOO~!!! TOLOOOOONG!!!**", Theo langsung hysteria kayak terdakwa yang ngedenger putusan di hukum mati sama hakim pengadilan. Yah… Beginilah mereka. Gossip aja dijadiin taruhan. Emang udah pada sinting semuanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, guru mereka menyeruak ke dalam kelas mereka, "hi, class! Let's play the 'Hang-Man' game!"

"Bye, class! We'll meet in Tuesday.", guru mereka pun menutup pelajaran dan beranjak dari ruangan.

"Okeh. Kita sekarang langsung aja ke lantai 3.", ajak Fikrie sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang udah jadi sampah karena tadi dia main coret-coretan sama Ega.

"Emangnya gak dipake tuh sama anak yang jadwalnya jam 7 malem?", Ega bertanya sambil bantuin Fikrie mungutin kertas sampah yang berserakan.

"Nggak. Katanya, kalau anak-anak jam 7 itu gak ada yang nempatin kelas-kelas di lantai 3. Soalnya murid yang ngambil jam segitu dikit banget.", jawab si Iman yang udah ngeberesin buku-bukunya dan dimasukkin ke tasnya.

"Wah, bagus dong kalo gitu! Jadi deh kita ditraktir nonton di Blitz!", Fikrie bersorak girang sambil ngebuang sampah-sampah itu ke tempat sampah yang udah penuh banget sama begitu banyak kertas bekas. Begitu selesai, dia langsung menyusul yang lainnya yang udah naik tangga.

"Ah elaaaaaa~hh! Kok gitu siiiiiiiiihhh!!!", Theo dengan muka memelas mengikuti para seniornya dari belakang menaikki tangga.

Ega membalik badan di tengah-tengah koridor lantai 3, "Ngomong-ngomong…". Tatapannya dialihkan kearah 2 orang yang tadi bilangnya gak mau ikutan, "Ngapain kalian ikutan?! Tadi katanya mau mesra-mesraan di lapangan futsal?!"

Aji sama Albi cuman bisa nyengir. "Kan ide traktir Blitz dari kita berdua… Masa' kita kagak boleh ikut?", Albi nyinyir, Aji ngangguk setuju.

"Udah kagak apa-apa deh. Makin rame kan makin seru!", jawab Fikrie bikin profokator.

Setibanya mereka di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan '304', mereka berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut tak berkata-kata.

Ega memandang pintu yang bertuliskan '304' dari bawah hingga ke atas lalu ke bawah lagi. "Kok gue jadi takut ya?", Ega meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat semua temen-temennya nengok memandang wajah si 'satu-satunya cewek' itu.

"Kalo lo takut, gak usah ikutan aja juga gak apa-apa... Lagian lu juga cewek sendiri, kalo lo kenapa-kenapa kan kita yang di suruh ngurusin....", Fikrie buka mulut sambil tetep mandangin wajah Ega. **Wao!** Tunggu dulu! Fikrie perhatian… Enggak, lebih tepatnya khawatir??? Sama… Ega????!!! **Ada apa ini???!!!**

Ega sweatdropped, gak nyangka temennya yang satu ini nganggep omongannya jadi salah arti begini... "Eh... Maksud gue bukan takut sama hantunya! Tapi gue takut kalo akhirnya kita ketangkep satpam gara-gara maen di lantai 3 gak izin dulu... Terus kita diaduin ke _Principal_..."

"Oooooooohhh...", yang lain berkoor ria, termasuk Fikrie yang ternyata gak malu walaupun dia udah salah presepsi sama Ega.

Si Iman langsung nyibir ke Fikrie, "Sok pahlawan sih... Jadi salah arti kan lu..."

"Et, biasa aja, man... gue orangnya gak gampang malu!", Fikrie membela diri. Tapi emang bener sih, Fikrie orangnya gak gampang malu. Lebih tepatnya malah gak tauk malu...

"Oi! Udah, udah... Jangan rebutan cewek di sini...", celetuk Aji sembarangan gak liat-liat suasana. Langsung aja si Aji dihadiahin deathglare sama Fikrie, Iman, plus Ega. Aji yang nyadar kekuatan 3 orang itu menyeramkan langsung segera minta maaf, "Maaaaaaaakkk!!! Maapin gueeee!!!"

Albi yang kasian sama sohibnya nyikut Aji, "Duh, lu sih pakek aneh-aneh aja...". Lho? Emang ini yang namanya kasian??? "Ah, yaudah kita masuk aja sekarang.", Albi ngelanjutin kalimatnya biar mengalihkan perhatian Ega, Fikrie, dan Iman dari Aji yang udah siap mau dibonyokin sama mereka bertiga.

"Yah... Bener juga, harus cepet-cepet. Nanti gue gak mau kalo kita ketangkep satpam...", Ega ngacak-ngacak rambutnya yang lagi gak di kuncir. Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke Theo dan membuat senyuman yang mengandung arti tertentu, "Siap-siap traktir kita nonton di _Blitz_ ya, Te!"

Theo mukanya jadi pucet banget. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, senyuman Ega bisa jadi kaya seringaian monyet budug berkalung sorban (?!) di mata Theo, "U... Ugh..."

"Okeeeeeeehhh!!! Ayo masuuuuuuuuuukkk!!!", Fikrie dengan semangat membuka pintu ruangan 304 yang gelap banget.

Aji yang tadinya mau masuk duluan ditarik sama Fikrie, "Et! Ladies first...", dia nengok ke Ega sambil nyengir. Ega merengut dan segera masuk ke dalem ruangan disusul Aji, Albi, Iman, dan Theo. Fikrie masuk terakhir dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Fikrie ngeluarin Hpnya dan mengeset stopwatch selama 8 menit, "Gue pasang alarm setelah 8 menit. Kalo nggak ada apa-apa dalam waktu 8 menit, alamat kita bakal nonton di _Blitz_..."

"Aaaaaaaahhh~ kok 8 menit?!", Theo pengen ngelanjutin protesnya tapi udah dicegah duluan sama Iman, "Oi, terserah kita dong.". Alhasil, Theo makin manyun sambil meratapi nasipnya.

Fikrie nyengir, "Waktunya dimulai dari... Sekarang!", dia langsung nyalain stopwatchnya dan duduk di meja guru deket papan tulis. Biar gak bosen, Ega internetan pake Hpnya, Iman ngelanjutin maen sudoku dengan bantuan penerangan dari senter di Hpnya (perhatian: lampunya gak dinyalain sama Fikrie, sengaja atau gak sengaja), Aji sama Albi ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas, si Fikrie lagi menggerutu sambil ngedengerin Mp3 putih buteknya Iman karena isi lagunya hampir semua berbahasa jepang, sedangkan Theo celingak-celinguk khawatir dan masih meratapi nasipnya.

Setelah waktu yang terasa cepat bagi Theo dan terasa lama bagi yang lainnya itupun akhirnya selesai. Alarm dari Hp Fikrie membuat Theo melonjak kaget dan yang lain melengos bosen. "Ah, gak seru nih... Masa' kita dapet traktiran nonton di Blitz dengan mudah?", Iman menutup buku sudokunya dan bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki.

Albi, Aji, dan Fikrie jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan, "Horeeeeeeeeeee!!! Nonton di Blitz **gratiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!!!**". tapi tidak untuk Theo yang sejak alarm itu berbunyi ia membatin, "Mampus gue mampus gue mampus gue mampus gue **MAMPUS GUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**"

"Hhhhng...! Pulang deh... Berarti hari minggu kita ngumpul di Blitz jam 12.", Ega ngulet dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, meraih gagang pintu untuk dibuka. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia mendelik dan bergumam, "Mampus..."

Fikrie yang nyadar ada yang gak beres langsung menghampiri Ega, "Kenapa, ga? Kalo mau pulang, pula...". Fikrie langsung menatap Ega heran, "Kok... Gak bisa... Di buka?!"

"Uuuugh harusnya gue tanya elu! Kan tadi lo yang nutup pintunya!", Ega mulai nyap-nyap.

Fikrie memutar otaknya. Di inget banget kalau dia gak mengunci pintunya. Tapi gak mungkin juga ruangan itu udah dikunci sama salah satu CS. Dan tiba-tiba...

**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT...... ****GEDUBRAK!!!!!!** (ini ceritanya suara gempa, trus papan tulisnya jatoh)

"**HWAAAAAAAAA!!! GEMPAAAAAAA!!! AYO KELUAR!**", Theo panik. Albi sama Aji ikut ikutan panik. Iman menghampiri Fikrie sama Ega dengan susah payah, "Hoy! Buka pintunya!!! Kita keluar sekarang, ini bahaya!"

"Pintunya gak bisa kebuka, man!", Ega menjawab sambil oleng-olengan. Terpaksa dia pegangan sama bahunya Fikrie yang berpegangan sama gagang pintu.

"**APA?!**", Iman terpental dan hampir nabrak Ega. Untungnya dia pegangan ke bangku terdekat.

Seketika, seluruh ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang dan guncangan gempa itu berhenti. Dan secara mengejutkan, dilantai ruangan itu ada lubang besar yang membuat mereka jatuh terperosok kedalamnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**GUUUUUUUUUUUUBRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**ADOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!**", Ega teriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Pantatnya nyut-nyutan terbentur tanah beraspal. Ia meringis sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya. Dia mendelik saat melihat kesekelilingnya. "**HA... HAH! WOOOOOOIII!!! PADA KEMANA LU SEMUAAAAAAAA!!!**", ia langsung berlari mencari teman-temannya yang terpencar saat jatuh tadi. I... Ini di mana sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba gue kelempar kesini?! **KEMANA YANG LAINNYAAAAA!!! AAAARRGGHH!!!**

(yup, segitu aja dulu! Dimanakah mereka terdampar? Liat aja di chapter berikutnya! Stay tune!!!)


End file.
